CINDERALA GA style
by MidKnightReader
Summary: There was one idiot girl named Mikan. She doesn't have parents except for her step dadMr. Jinno and one step sisSumire. Her step dad want Sumire the Prince bride but Mikan also love the princeNATSUME. Is she ganna be the prince' stupid wife or what?
1. The Crazy Introduction

**CHAPTER I**

**"Crazy Introduction"**

"This is a short Cinderela story but I decided to divide it by chapters. I hope this Cinderela story with a G.A. style will give cute memories

in your imaginations. Hope you'll love it…"

Once upon a time. In the kingdom far, far away there live…..

DISCLAIMER: "BORING !"

ME: " Hmmm….. okay lets change that part…"

In the Kingdom of Alice there was a family living near Northern Forest. Thier names were Narume and Yuka. Narumi and Yuka

have onedaughter named Mikan. Then the Kingdonm of Alice declared a war between them and the Anti-Alice Organization. Narumi was

one ofthe great soldeirs who fought and died. Then Mikan's mother marry another man named Jinno. Mr. Jinno has one daughter named

Sumire.But Yuka was just forced to marry him because of their parents' agrement.

One day there was a festival in the Kingdom of Alice. They saw a "HUNTED HOUSE BOOTH" in the Central Town. All of them decided

to enter eccept Mr. Jinno...

"I'm not going to enter..." said Mr. Jinno while his knees were shaking cause of great fear...

"Are you a girl to be afraid of this crazy booth? Common father, your such a baby, but yet you are old..." said Sumire while her tounge was

out... she pushed Mr. Jinno while entering the booth. That time Mrs. Yuka doesn't have her nullifying Alice anymore...

"I don't want here..." said Mr. Jinno with a strait face but with very shocked eyes while Sumire was still pushing him. Then Mr. Jinno sa a

shocking illusion monster. He accidentally released his Alice of electricity that hit Mrs. Yuka that cause her death...

Now Mikan have no mother nor father anymore...

** xxxxxxx**

After Mrs. Yuka's burial...

" Hey Mikan!!!!" shouted Mr. Jinno ...

" From now on you will do all the house hold chores for us. You will be the one to clean and cook for us. And oh... I almost forgot, your

room will be a the attic upstairs...

" But..." said Mikan

" No more buts... Now transfer your things upstairs... and i will transfer my things here..." said Sumire

" Okay..." said Mikan with her sad face...,

The next day...

" Mikan!!!!" shouted Sumire very loud that almost can caouse their house to collapse...

" What?!?!?!" Mikan shouted back while running towards Sumire...

" Why did you put charcoals here???" asked Sumire while is showing her the cooking pan...

" Oh... that one??? Thats the bacon that I've cooked... And it's not charcoals!!!" shouted Mikan

" Hmmm... but it looks like one..." said Sumire with confusion... Then Mr. Jinno saw the bacon was burned. He was very mad because h

was very hungry. Mr. Jinno slap, Pulled Mikans hair, Slap again, again and again...

"Get your UGLY face out of my sight!!!" shouted Mr. Jinno...

Mikan run into the stairs then suddenly she fell... she role over the stairs...

"Ouch..." said Mikan while lying on the floor

" I'm so stupid..." she added

DISCLAIMER: " You've said it girl..."

She went in her room to cry and cry and cry...

"Mom... Dad... if you were just here... my life would't be miserable like this..." she daid while looking outside her window..

Then suddenly someone appeared from nowhere...

"Hi!!! I'm Yuichi... and I'm your genie..."

DISCLAIMER: " A genie???"

ME: " Hey genie... you've got a wrong entry... This is Cinderela not Alladin!!!"

Yuichi: " Oppsss... Sorry..."

ME: " I'll deduct your talent fee Yuichi... okay... Let's continue..."

then suddenly someone appeared from nowhere...

" Hi Mikan!!!" said the fairy couples

" Who are you?" asked Mikan

" We are your fairy God Parents..." they said in chorus...

" I'm Misaki..."

" I'm Tsubasa..."

"FAIRY...GOD...PARENTS...???" Mikan said then she suddenly faint...

"Hey Mikan, wake up..." said Misaki while tapping Mikan's face...

" okay...Maybe she was jus a little bit shocked..." said Tsubasa, Misaki just nodded...


	2. Prince in Desguise

**CHAPTER II**

**"Prince in Desguise"**

The next day...

" Mikan!!!!" shouted Mr. Jinno

" Yes father???" asked Mikan

" We will be out for the whole day... We will comeback at 6:00 pm okay... I will allow to fo out to go to the Central Town cause we're running out of food... Make sure that before we get here you hav already cooked our dinner okay??? Do I make myself clear???" said Mr. Jinno

" Okay father..." replied Mikan

" Good..."

Then Mikan decide to go at the Central town... She was walking towards the Public Market...

**xxxxx**

In the Palace...

"Prince Natsume... You will have your mission this evening..." said Minister Persona

"Another mission..." said Prince Natsume

Prince Natsume decide to go in his room...

"hey Ruka! Don't tell me that I'm out... I'll just go out and have a walk... okay?"

"If I know you will go to the Central Town...but you're not allowed..." said Ruka

" I'm your bestfriend... I'll just dress up like ordinary person... they wll not notice that..." said Prince Natsume

" BUT..."

"Bye..." said Prince Natsume while jumping out of the window and putting on his Black Cat's mask...

**xxxxx**

In the Central Town...

"I think my basket is already over loaded... This is Sumire's fault, if she is not that strong when it comes to eating... I will not carry all this stuff..."said Mikan. Then she accidentally bumped on someone then while the wind blew strong...

"Hey!!! You Mr. Black Cat... Watch where you're going, jerk!!!" shouted Mikan

"Get out of the way Miss Strawberry print girl!" said Prince Natsume

"You saw it?!?!?!" shoute Mikan but Prince Natsume just walk out...

**xxxxx**

Mikan got home at 3pm... she cooked already so that she can rest... She went inside her room... Suddenly someone speak...

"Hey you!!! Stupid girl!!!"

"Huh? Whose that? Who are you? Where are you?" asked Mikan

"Hey down here idiot! You awe me 7 slices of cheese for stepping on my tail... I accept ordinary cheese of expensive cheese but I love white cheese... If you will give me later, there will be some interest..." said the mouse

"Whaaaa!!!! A talking mouse!!! Wait do you have discount?" said Mikan

"Thats my final offer..." said the mouse...

"Hey you mouse! What's your name?" asked Mikan

"My name? I'm Hotaru" said the mouse then another mouse appeared and introduce itself...

"Hi! I'm Yuu..." said the other mouse then the two birds get closer to Mikan ...

"Hey! I'm Anna..." said the pink bird

"I'm Nonoko" said the blue bird...

"And that cute puppy... Thats Otonashi..." said Hotaru...

"OMG!!!" Talking animals???" said Mikan and she suddenly faint, AGAIN.

"Hey Mikan..." said Yuu while pointing Mikan's nose with his pointing finger.

"Huh? So... I'm not dreaming... How did you do that?" said Mikan...

"So what?" asked Anna

"How come that I can understand you guys???" asked Mikan while puuting her palm under her chin... Suddenly her Fairy God Parents appeared...

"I'm Yuichi... and I'm your genie..."

ME: "Hey you! Yuichi! how many times do I have to tell you that we don't need any genie in this story? Wrong entry, AGAIN!"

Yuichi: " Sorry, AGAIN"

ME: "Repeat that part..."

Then her Fairy God Parents appeared...

"Hi Mikan..." said Tsubasa and Misaki.

ME: "Now thats better..."

"What? You made then talked?" asked Mikan

"Yes...they can help you..." said Misaki.

"But how?" another question from Mikan

"Somehow... But they can be your friends..." said Tsubasa...

"Friends? But that mouse gives me headache...She want me to give her seven slices of cheese... And the worse of all she didn't even give me any discounts...!!!" said Mikan while pointing at Hotaru...

"Do you have questions with that?" said Hotaru while focusing her baka gun to Mikan... Then everyone just laughed.


	3. The royal announcement

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER lll**

**"The Royal Announcement"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Palace...

"Prince Natsume...You are already 17 years old ... You need to get marry. I'm already old and weak..." said the king

"But..." said Prince Natsume

"I will announce a Grand Ball...You may choose who you want to marry. I'm ganna invite all the ladies ages 16 to 19 to come and party here in the Palace..." said the king

"But I'm too young to have a wife..." protest prince Natsume

"And I'm too old to reign this whole kindom... Sooner or later I'm ganna die... And you're ganna be the king.." said the king while scratching his ear with his small finger

"Don't talk like that your majesty..." said Prince Natsume

"Messenger Kokoro!!! Announce the grand ball for tomorrow night... allow every lady in the kingdom of Alice with ages 16 to 19 to attend. Because our

beloved Prince Natsume will choose who will be his fiance..." said the King

"Right away your Majesty..." said Messenger Kokoro...

**xxxx**

The messenger gave every house the letter of announcement and Sumire was so glad…

"I'm sure I'm going to be the prince the beloved fiancé of my love, Prince Natsume…" said

Sumire While Mikan with her animal friends is just looking at her…

"My daughter… I'm sure and I agreed that you will be the prince' bride," said Mr. Jinno.

"Mikan… come with us, we will buy some new dresses for tomorrows Grand Ball…" said Mr. Jinno.

"She? Will be with us father?" asked Sumire.

"Yes… she will carry all our things…" said Mr. Jinno

**xxxx**

In the Palace…

"Prince Natsume… not again…" said Ruka

"If they will asked you where am I, tell them that I'm sleeping ok… and I don't want to be

disturbed…" said Prince Natsume while jumping over the window

**xxxx**

In the Central Town…

"Just stay outside…. You don't belong here…. This is exclusively for people like us

only…" said Mr. Jinno while entering the department store with Sumire…

"yes father…" said Mikan…

Mikan just sitted near the water fountain in the front of the department store where

Sumire and Mr. Jinno were inside… she was holding some 35 rabbits in her hands

inside a small wallet… then when she opened her hands. Suddenly someone grabbed it

from her hands…

"Hey that's my money!!! Thieve!!" shouted Mikan then suddenly Mr. black cat (Prince

Natsume) helped her catch the robber…

"Thank you Mr. Black Cat…" said Mikan then she smiled beautifully at Prince Natsume.

Prince Natsume blushed hard underneath his mask…

"I better go now…" said prince Natsume but he turned around and said…

"Hey! Miss strawberry print girl, what's your true name?"

"Me? I'm Mikan…" said Mikan then prince Natsume run and leave Mikan behind…

"Hey Mr. Black Cat!!! What's your name?" shouted Mikan but Prince Natsume did not

hear it…

Then Mr. Jinno and Sumire stepped outside the department store…

"Mikan! We will go now…" said Mr. Jinno.

"Yes father…"

**xxxx**

In their house…

"Sumire… have your beauty sleep so that you will look beautiful at the grand Ball

tomorrow night…" said Mr. Jinno

"And you Mikan! Clean the kitchen then wash my clothes and be careful washing my

coat its expensive. I'll use it for tomorrow night …" said Mr. Jinno

"Yes father…" said Mikan…

With the help of her friends she finished her work in no time.

"Guys, thank you for helping me…" said Mikan

"No problem…" said Otonashi …

"Our pleasure to help our kind friend…" said Yuu, Anna and Nonoko just nodded…

"Hey you will give me 5 slices of cheese because I get so exhausted in that work…" said

Hotaru. Then everyone just laughed…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**up next my most favorite chapter when mikan threw her left shoe to natsume thats the reason why she left her left shoe...**


	4. The Grand Ball

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER lll**

**"The Grand Ball"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You look pretty in that dress my daughter," said Mr. Jinno

"Thank you father…" said Sumire while Mikan is just staring at them…

"Father… can I go with you?" asked Mikan

"you? Will go with us? NO!!!" said Mr. Jinno

"but why? Every lady ages 16 to 19 are invited, I'm 17…" said Mikan trying to defend her rights…

"so?" said Sumire with an insulting tone….

"you will go there with your rugged dress?" asked Sumire.

"Hmmm. That ugly cat, dog… whatever she is!!!" said Nonoko and Anna while they are outside the window listening…

"They are insulting Mikan" said Hotaru while holding he baka gun.

"Easy there, Hotaru…" said Yuu.

"Calm don…" said otonashi...

That night…

"Mikan, we will go now. Don't leave this house okay?" said Mr. Jinno

"Yes father..." said Mikan.

"I wish I could be there, having fun with many people so that I can make friends specially the prince… I've never met that Prince Natsume… " said Mikan

Suddenly the fairy God Parents appeared…

ME: "This time no more GENIE…"

"Mikan we heard what you've wished…" said Tsubasa.

"Do you really want to go to that Ball? asked Misaki.

"Yes… if you wont mind…" said Mikan

"Okay…if you that will make you happy" said Misaki.

"even for a while…" said Tsubasa.

The fairy God Parents transformed Mikan's rugged dress into a beautiful gown. It was a white dress with ribbon at the back. It was a long skirt that

almost touches the floor it seems heavy but its light. Tsubasa and Misaki gave her pair of glass shoes…

"That shoes will be our special gift to you…" said Misaki…

They also fixed Mikan's hair to look more beautiful, the untied Mikan's hair from pigtail into a formal hairstyle…

"There you have it…" said Misaki

"A beautiful princess…" said Tsubasa.

"Wow Mikan you look perfect…" said Otonashi while Yuu, Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan with their wide eyes…

"Something is missing…" said Hotaru

"What's that Hotaru?" asked Mikan.

"A mask…" replied Hotaru.

"Oh! Yes… because Sumire and Mr. Jinno will notice her…" said Misaki.

"Let's put a mask on her," said Tsubasa, then a mask with pretty feathers was put on to Mikan.

"How can I get into the Palace?" asked Mikan.

"Wait…" said Tsubasa

Suddenly the eggplant was transformed into a Mercedes bends. They also transformed Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and otonashi into humans to be her guards

and Hotaru was the driver…

"Mikan you are now ready. But listen, when the clock strikes at 12 midnight, return as soon as possible because our magic will be gone…" said Tsubasa

"Okay, I will…" said Mikan…

"All you are now wearing is just temporary except for the glass shoes, it was our special gift to our beloved princess" said Misaki while touching Mikan's

hair.

**xxxx**

They arrived in the palace at exactly 11:15 pm. It was like a big event when Mikan arrived… while Mikan was walking down the stairs everybody is

looking at her with their sticky eyes.

"Prince Natsume, maybe she's the one…" said Ruka

"Don't mind her…" said Prince Natsume…

Then suddenly Ruka pushed Prince Natsume to stand from his seat…

"GO!!!" said Ruka.

"Can I dance you?" asked Prince Natsume to Mikan in not so sincere manner. Mikan agreed to dance with him… they chat and talked to each other…

"I think I've met you somewhere…" said Prince Natsume

"huh? Where? Asked Mikan

"I don't know…" said Prince Natsume

"me too, your voice is so familiar. I think I've already talked to you…" explain Mikan

"that so impossible…" thought Mikan. Then she saw the time, it was already 11:59pm.

"I have to go now your highness…" said Mikan then she run towards the stairs…

She run through the stairs trying to reach the exit door suddenly a strong wind blew and carry Mikan's skirt.

"Hey wait! Ms. Polka dot!!!!" shouted Prince Natsume.

"What you saw it?! You… you… PERVERT!!!"

"Duh! Everyone saw it…" said Prince Natsume.

"Jerk!" shouted Mikan

Because of angriness to the prince, Mikan threw her left shoe to Prince Natsume's head. And bulls eye! It was a perfect shot!

"Ouch… that polka dot…" said Prince Natsume while touching his forehead.

Everybody get closer to the prince to check if he is alright that's why he can't follow Mikan anymore… Mikan got home with unknown identity…

"Father do you think that that was Mikan?" asked Sumire because she smells something when Mikan get closer to her.

"Impossible, forget about her have some fun dance with the prince…" said Mr. Jinno

**xxxx**

In Mikan's house…

"Thank you very much Tsubasa and Misaki…" said Mikan

"No problem…" said Tsubasa.

"Hmmm… so what happen? I'm busy because of Tsubasa. I have to give him a hair cut…" said Misaki…

"Ahehehe…" said Tsubasa.

"That prince!!!!" shouted Mikan

"Why?" asked Tsubasa and Misaki in chorus.

"I think you had a bad moment tonight…" said Yuu.

"But actually I think I already me him somewhere" said Mikan

"In your dreams Mikan…he's a prince and you are a poor young lady…" said Hotaru..

"Yah..! I know that…" said Mikan.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**up next mikan will find out that natsume was mr. black cat...**


	5. Looking for Someone

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER V:**

**"Looking for Someone"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside Prince Natsume's room…

"Prince Natsume take a rest, gain more energy for your next mission. I know that you're tired your highness…" said Minister Persona.

"Okay…. You may leave now…" said Prince Natsume

Then someone knock on the door…

"Come in…" said Prince Natsume while holding the glass shoe

"Hmmm… are you thinking of her?" said Ruka.

"Well, I'm just curious about her identity… I think I met that polka dot somewhere…" said Prince Natsume.

"I think you like her… do you want to find her?" asked Ruka.

"Who is she for me to find?" replied Prince Natsume while Ruka is doing a "I DON'T KNOW" facial expression…

Again someone knocked on the door… it was a butler…

"Mr. Ruka, Mr. Misaki is looking for you… he wants to see you for another session of biology class…"

"Okay, I'll just follow, thank you…" said Ruka.

"I thought you're good in biology? Because of your Animal Pheromone Alice that made you more interested to become a veterinarian…" said Prince

Natsume while pointing Ruka's cheek again and again…

"What ever…" said Ruka while leaving the room.

When Ruka was out, he immediately put on his black cat mask. Then he jumped over his window. Then he put the glass shoe inside his pocket…

ME: "Pretending he doesn't want to fine Polka dot, but deep inside… ehem…"

**xxxx**

He went in the central town… he checked the water fountain near the department store… he also checked the super market, the public market

but he can't find what he is looking for… then he decided to rest… he sited in the branch of the sakura tree and have some quite time reading his

manga.

**xxxx**

In Mikan's house…

"Mikan…" said Mr. Jinno

"Yes father?" asked Mikan while dusting the table.

"Go to the central town and buy some apples because Sumire is requesting for it." Said Mr. Jinno

"Yes father…"

Before Mikan go to the central town, she put on her body bag. She don't know what come into her mind to bring the other pair of shoe and she

also brought her saved money… while she was walking she passed by the sakura tree where Prince Natsume is sleeping with his manga covering his

face. After Mikan passed him without noticing each other, Prince Natsume decided to continue his searching for someone in the central town…

Mikan was walking and Prince Natsume was also walking behind her but they did

not notice each other again…

"I found it!!! All this time you were just here…" said Mikan while picking up many talking apples…

"Please have mercy, don't eat us!!!" said the apples

"I'm not ganna eat you, but Sumire will…" said Mikan while continuing picking up some apples.

After Mikan bought many talking apples, she went at the Howalon store and buy one small box of it… while walking, Mikan was eating her favorite

Howalon

Prince Natsume was standing up in the tree looking for something… then Mikan saw him…

"Hey! Mr. Black Cat!!! Down here..!!" shouted Mikan while waving her right hand… then Prince Natsume jumped down then he walked with Mikan.

"Here…" said Mikan while giving the last Howalon to Prince Natsume. Prince Natsume accept it.

"Common eat it… take off your mask… I want to see your face…" thought Mikan to herself then Prince Natsume opened the box…

"I don't eat that…" said Prince Natsume while giving back the Howalon because he already knows what Mikan's plan…

Mikan stopped walking while Prince Natsume continue walking…

"Hey! Mr. Black cat!!!" shouted Mikan with an angry tone when Prince Natsume turned back Mikan suddenly jumped over him…

Prince Natsume fell over the ground while Mikan was on top of him. Unexpectedly the shoe inside mikan's body bag fell out also Prince Natsume's

face was revealed because his mask were taken off and the shoe he was keeping fell out from his pocket too…The shoes fell out together…

They were both shocked…

"PRINCE NATSUME?!?!"

"MISS POLKA DOT?!?!"

They both blushed very, very, very hard while blushing Prince Natsume faced his right then Mikan faced her left… but still Mikan was over Prince

Natsume…

Sumire saw the whole thing…

"Oh!!! You've found my shoes!!!" shouted Sumire while grabbing the pair of glass shoes then Prince Natsume and Mikan stand up…

"But…" said Mikan

"There did you get this, Mikan?" why did you stole it from me?" asked Sumire to Mikan.

"It was hers?" asked Prince Natsume to Mikan.

"Yes it was mine…" said Sumire while holding Prince Natsume arm…

"But it was mine… not yours!" shouted Mikan with tears in her eyes…

"Don't believe her Natsume…" said Sumire.

"If it was truly yours, can you put it on for Prince Natsume…" said Mikan.

"Okay…" said Sumire then she put on the pair of glass shoes but… it cant fit to her big and huge feet…

"you know, that glass shoes was a special gift that could only be fitted to one person… and that person is me…" said Mikan then Sumire throw the pair of

glass shoes to Mikan… then she walked off…

"Sorry for that your highness… I just want to get my glass shoes from her, its very special for me…" said Mikan while turning her back to Prince

Natsume.

Suddenly he stopped Mikan by grabbing her hand then he immediately put his hand behind mikan's head and he pull it towards his face

then he kissed her passionately… Prince Natsume closed his eyes while kissing Mikan but mikan's eyes were opened wide because she was

very shocked… then Prince Natsume stopped kissing Mikan but Mikan was standing still with her shocked eyes

"Why…why did you-"said Mikan

"Its none of your business…you're an idiot not a paranoid so stop acting like on…" said Prince Natsume but Mikan was standing still

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" asked Natsume then he jumped in the tree and said…

"Miss Polka dot, tomorrow 3pm in front of the department store near the water fountain, don't be late…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**up next: mikan was late!!! oh no!!!**

**i know that chapters 5 and 6 is a dramatic one but im just balancing it... ahihihi...**


	6. I love you, Sorry I'm Late

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER Vl:**

**" I Love You, Sorry, I'm late"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is the continuation of chapter 5"

When she got home in their house she saw Mr. Jinno sitting at the living room waiting for her…

"Mikan from now on you can't go outside, I know that you were the girl at the grand ball that night!!!" shouted Mr. Jinno angrily.

"But…" said Mikan

"No more buts… come you flirt!!!" shouted Mr. Jinno again then he pulled mikan's hair while walking towards mikan's room…

"Die here in your room! You stole Prince Natsume to my daughter, you flirt!!!" said Mr. Jinno then he pushed Mikan inside her room then he immediately

closed and locked the door.

"Father! Please le me out of here… Please! Father!" shouted Mikan while knocking the door very loud. She cried for help but none can hear her… then

she fall asleep because of crying…

ME: "where are the fairy god parents?"

The next day…

"polka dot, tomorrow 3pm in front of the department store near the water fountain, don't be late…" she remembered what Prince Natsume said.

"But how can I get there if I'm stuck here in this room?" said Mikan while looking outside the window…

It's already 6:45pm and it was raining very hard. Mikan can't think of what to do to escape…

"Wait! Where are my Fairy God Parents?" asked Mikan

Suddenly the 2 appeared from nowhere…

"Sorry were late because of the general meeting for Fairy god Parents… we're so sorry" said Tsubasa

"It's okay… I understand. Can you give me a favor?" asked Mikan

"Sure… what was that?" said Misaki.

"Can you take me to the central town? Natsume was there" said Mikan. Then in just a snapped Mikan was there…

The rain was so strong then she saw Prince Natsume sitting near the water fountain…

"good thing that you've remember to come here…" said Prince Natsume

"sorry… I can explain but I don't know how to explain this… I'm so sorry" said Mikan

"you're getting too idiot again…" said Prince Natsume suddenly he fait. Because he was expose in the rain for so long waiting for Mikan.

"Natsume, wake up!!! Natsume!"

**xxxx**

In the palace…

Prince Natsume was awake…he slowly opened his eyes…

"Wait… I'll just go down to tell this to the king" said Ruka.

"Okay…" said Mikan.

"Natsume?" said Mikan softly

"How did I get here? Did you carry me? Ow… you're so strong…" said Prince Natsume

"Nyeh! How can I carry you?" said Mikan

Then Prince Natsume sited…

"I'm so sorry…I'm very sorry… sorry…sorry…sorry…" said Mikan with tears on her eyes. Prince Natsume can't look at her if she is crying so he hugged

her tightly and said…

"Stop crying… you look like a gorilla…"

"Sorry..." said Mikan

"It's okay… I love you Mikan…" said Prince Natsume but he can't look at mikan's eyes…. The Mikan slowly touched Prince Natsume's left cheek. Then

she slowly get closer to Prince Natsume's face and kissed him, it was her way to say" love you too…"

Suddenly the king entered the room and the king saw Mikan kissed Prince Natsume…

"Finally! Now I can rest and have my vacation… I'm coming Hawaii!!!" said the king loudly and merrily

Then the two just looked at the king and Mikan laughed with the king…

"they both looked stupid…" said Prince Natsume…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**up next: the topic is about rubber duckies, accidental kiss, the wedding and their first child...**


	7. Rubber Duckies and the Wedding

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER Vll:**

**" Rubber Duckies and the Wedding"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After some days there was an engagement party for Prince Natsume and Mikan. All citizens of the kingdom are invited…

"Attention everyone, my beloved son, Prince Natsume and my future daughter-in-law, Mikan will soon get marry… hmmm… maybe the day after

tomorrow is a perfect day?" said the king

"What?! The… day… after… tomorrow?" said Mikan

"But we are not yet prepared for the celebration… we still have many things to do…" said Prince Natsume

"My son, it's not a problem… we have many people to help us prepare for your wedding…" said the king while smiling…

"People of the Kingdom of Alice this announcement will serve you as my invitation for the coming wedding of my son. It will be on the day after tomorrow

at the garden of this Palace…" said the king happily

Inside mikan's room in the Palace…

"Hi Mikan!" said Tsubasa and Misaki with Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and Otonashi.

"They are not animals anymore?" asked Mikan

"yes, actually they are not really animals… the head master of FAIRIES punished them for breaking many rules in our kingdom, and now because they've

done many good deeds to you they are now fairies again…" said Misaki.

"Actually they want to thank you, Mikan." Said Tsubasa then the "punished no more" fairies thank Mikan for her kindness…

"Can I invite all of you to attend my wedding? It will be on the day after tomorrow…" said Mikan

"No problem, if you want we will help you prepare for a very practical cost… just pay me 300 rabbits and I will work for you unlimited for one two days…"

said Hotaru.

"You've never change, Hotaru." Said Mikan then she looked outside her window then she saw Prince Natsume reading his manga under the shade of

sakura tree. So she decided to go down and join him.

Mikan decided to sit beside Prince Natsume… Prince Natsume did not mind her until Mikan fell asleep cause of great bored ness…then Prince

Natsume slowly put mikan's head into his shoulder and sleep with Mikan…

The next day…

Almost all the people in the palace including the fairies of Mikan are busy preparing for the wedding for tomorrow… for the mean time the fairies

are humans.

"Hotaru, wait here, I will just bring this ambiance' designs to the king…" said Mikan then she leaved the room…. After 5 minutes.

"Oh no… that Mikan... She picked up a wrong form; it was a toilet designs not ambiance designs! She's too idiot to understand that…" then she run to

catch Mikan.

**xxxx**

"Ruka can you take all these boxes to the attic…" said Minister Persona then Ruka carried all the boxes

When Ruka is turning and Hotaru is running they bumped on each other and accidentally, Hotaru's lips touches Ruka's lips… they both blushed hard,,,

"Sorry!" said Ruka and Hotaru in chorus.

**xxxx**

"Ooh… I like this one…" said the king while getting the Toilet design (it was a yellowish room with duck printed curtains)

"I love rubber duckies..." said the king

"Huh? Rubber…Duckies???" asked Mikan while her right eyebrow was moving up and down.

"Ooh… I'm shy… but actually I'm taking a bath with my rubber duckies…" said the king while smiling

"Nyeh!" said Mikan

**xxxx**

"I'm very sorry… I have to go now… I will take this form to the king" said Hotaru then she leaved Ruka behind. Then she entered the room where the king

and Mikan are laughing together…

"you? Hotaru do you love rubber duckies?" asked Mikan

"Rubber… duckies???" said Hotaru then Mikan and the king laughed together again. Then Hotaru gave the ambiance designs to the king…

ME: " readers… can I ask you something? Do you love rubber duckies?"

**xxxx**

Ruka saw Hotaru standing while leaning her back and her right foot against the tree. Then he decided to join Hotaru and say sorry for the

accidental kiss…

"I'm sorry for what happen a while ago…" said Ruka

"It's okay… it was an accident…" said Hotaru. Then she glance her sight to Ruka and then looked at the sky full of stars…

"Do you love rubber duckies?" asked Hotaru

"Rubber duckies?" said Ruka

The next day it was the wedding day!

"Hey Mikan! Are you going out or what?" asked Prince Natsume while knocking the mikan's room.

"Wait!" shouted Mikan then she opened the door… Prince Natsume looked at her from head to toe while romantic background music is playing…

"You're ugly!" then the background music was cut off…

"Your bad!" shouted Mikan while she was crying and her tears was like a opened faucet pouring on the ground… then unexpectedly Prince Natsume

kissed mikan's forehead…

"I'm just kidding… you're pretty…" then he walked off…

Mikan was just standing still staring at Prince Natsume…

"Natsume…" said Mikan then she run towards Prince Natsume and then they walked together…

It was already 9am and everyone is settled… then the wedding began!

"the bride was so beautiful" whispered the people to each other. While the wedding is going on, Mrs. Yuka and Mr. Narumi is watching their daughter from

above the heaven… Mrs. Yuka is crying a bit…

"Our daughter…" she said

"She is so pretty… our princess is all grown up…" said Mr. Narumi while wearing his Shakespeare suit.

Then the wedding ends and it was eating time! Prince Natsume and Mikan dance together…

"I suddenly remember something… Miss Polka dot…"

"Do you want me to throw you my shoes, take note SHOES…" said Mikan

"One is enough two is too much…" said Prince Natsume

"Do you love rubber duckies?" asked Mikan

"Nope… but father does..." said Prince Natsume

**xxxx**

Two years passed…

The king was now having his unlimited vacation in Hawaii,Mikan gave birth to their first child, Hyuuga Yumaki. Like her grandpa she loves rubber duckies.

And her unforgettable first word is…. "IDIOT"

"Natsume! Looked what you've done to our child… her first word… is… IDIOT!" said Mikan

"Your mommy looks like an idiot… isn't she?" said King Natsume while playing with baby Yumaki.

"IDIOT!!!" shouted baby Yumaki…

ME: " maybe you are asking, what happen to sumire and mr. jinno... wel who cares?"

**THE END!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**i need your suggestion about my work if i will continue this story(season2 of Cinderela G.A. style) or i will end this up and make another story... thank you very much for reading and giving me reviews...**


End file.
